Forbidden Fruit
by OtakuBurrito
Summary: He was of the same fruit as I, maybe that is why I wanted to devour him whole.


The Hidden Passion

"Ugh!"

Hino looked back to see Shino, barely able to keep up,

Shino!"

Shino looked at his brother. His face flustered and hot. He loved the way his brother always looked out for him when it came to sports. He was the brain and Hino was the brawn. But together they were an unstoppable force. But that's the way most twins were.

"I'm so glad gym is our last class of the day."

"Mhmm. It really gives a chance to rest our bodies before we start on our homework."

"You mean me doing the homework and you copying."

"Haha. I suppose so. But you know every chance I get I pretend to be you and complete your daily gym credit for you.

The twins laughed as they crossed the finish line.

"Nice work you two. It always amazes me that no matter what, Hino you never let anyone cross alone. It's more than obvious you are a very skilled runner with such strong legs."

"Thank you coach."

The two brothers went to the locker room to get changed before they went home that night.

"Hey Hino, Shino!"

Simultaneously the two said, "Yeah?"

"Man have you seen that new girl that just exchanged into our class. She's from France I believe."

Again, simultaneously they said, "Yeah, we noticed her. She's really pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah, and she has a really great rack. I heard French girls are known for being great in bed."

The three all laughed.

~xxx~

"No Hino, you have to move this right here."

"Ugh! This blows! I hate math."

"Well hate it or not, you still have to do it."

"Why can't I just copy like usual?"

"Because this will definitely be on the final. Momiji gave me a rundown of his test from last year, and from what he tells me, a good bit of this will be on there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's a standardized test, they don't change much. Usually different questions same ratio of types of quest-"

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shino! Are you and your brother doing all right?"

"Yeah, we're doing fine mom."

"Oh that's so good to here. Listen, I will be sending you the monthly allowance for the things in the house a bit early this month. Me and your father will be in the deepest parts of the rainforest for the next two or three weeks but we want to make sure you two will be alright."

"Okay mom that's fine."

"Oh! And there will also be some gifts coming in the mail for you two as well."

"Oh thank you mom."

"So what is your brother doing?"

"Oh we are doing some homework at the moment."

"Oh! Well they I will let you go. Your father sends his love."

"Love you too mom."

~xxx~

"Give me some on your noodles."

Shino fed Hino some of his noodles.

"They are the same Hino."

"I know, but noodles taste so much better when fed by a lover."

"Hino, I thought we said we would pretend like that night never happened."

"But you can't deny you didn't enjoy it."

Shino lied.

"No."

"I can tell you're lying. Your face is turning red."

Hino took Shino's face in his hand.

"So tell me, you truly don't enjoy when I do this?"

Hino ran his tongue along Shino's neck up to his brother's ear. Shino could feel his the blood rush to this dick.

"See. I knew you liked it."

"S-Stop it Hino."

"Why?"

Hino pushed his brother to the floor. He got on top of him, an evil seduction smile on his face. Hino could feel his brother hardening.

"Don't worry Shino, I will make you feel so good."

Hino licked Shino behind his ear. His brother moaned in pleasure. His face grew bright red.

"You look so cute and innocent."

Hino kisses his brother, their tongues danced gently. Their fingers interlocked and Shino pulled his brother closer to him. He couldn't deny the fact that even though what him and his brother loved doing was wrong it felt so right.

"Come on."

Shino picked his brother up and they went to their room, they shared a single bed.

"Hino, we should make this fun like we did the last time."

Hino smiled. Shino got up and pushed his brother on the bed. He unzipped his pants, Hino's cock shot out, hard and throbbing. Shino giggled.

"Brother, it seems that you want this more than I do."

"Oh is that so?"

Hino reached down to this his brother's zipper and pulled it down fiercely. Shino's cocked shot out his pants as well.

"No fair!"

"How is that not fair, it's not my fault you lie about the things you want."

"I do not!"

"And you keep lying? I will have to punish you."

Hino ripped off his brothers shirt. He ran his tongue up his stomach, widening and narrowing it as he went up and down. Their fingers interlocked once again the two kissed. This time more passionately than before. Their dicks gently grinded on each others as they kissed.

~xxx~

Shino sucked on his brothers cock. Using his tongue he licked his tip and sucked hard. As he moved up and down his shaft he used pressed tongue against his brother's manhood. To Shino this was heaven, he loved pleasing his brother. He stopped, then playfully nibbled at his brothers sac. Hino precame on his brothers face.

"Hino!"

"I'm sorry Shino, you know what you do to me."

"What I do yo you?"

Shino giggled.

"Yes, now, let me show you what I will do to you."

Hino laid his brother down on his stomach. Slowly, he entered his brother from behind.

"Hino. Please don't."

"Why not?"

"It-"

"It feels so good?"

Shino's dick pulsed in agreement. Hino placed his hands on his brother's waist. He pulled his brother to him as he thrust his cock inside his brother's tight hole. It was heaven. Shino loved being pleasured by his brother, he could not deny that. Hino pulled his brothers arms back. Shino could really feel Hino's cock. Each thrust one step closer to blowing out his back. The bed rocked ferociously. Shino could barely breathe. His brother always dominated during sex, but he didn't mind.

"S-Shino."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Hino."

"Hino."

"Yes my love?"

"I-I-I'm about to-"

"Me too. Let's cum together."

Hino thrust even deeper into his brother. This dick about to burst. Him and his brother came. The hot cum rushed from Shino's hole and Hino caught it in his fingers. Shino's cum spilled onto the bed. Shino ran his fingers through it. Shino sat on his brothers lap facing him. They fed each others cum to one another then kisses passionately.


End file.
